vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Freeware Games
Rogue survivor? I have not heard this game mentioned before but its a fairly solid roguelike based on a zombie outbreak, Think it should be added to the list? Rogue survivor Add Spring Project? http://springrts.com/ I'm not sure what /v/ thinks about this game since I never see it being discussed, but it's pretty much the poor RTS gamer's wet dream, and it's definitely freeware. Some of the games are even opensource, and since the engine was originally built to remake Total Annihilation, fans of that series would like it too. Only reason I'm asking here is because this is /v/'s recommended games, and /v/ never talks about this game. Download links Seeing as this page is freeware games, wouldn't it be helpful to have links to download them/to their homepages, so readers can easily find them? Perhaps instead of a separate column with the links, making the title of the game into a link to a/the homepage for it. If nobody's opposed to this, I can just do it myself. Also, for laze and easiness, some links: Cave Story Iji Eversion Dwarf Fortress Gang Garrison 2 La-Mulana Feel free to use/suggest a better link than the ones I found, if you think there is one. I pretty much just googled the names and tried to choose a link that didn't suck.--Green Mage 12:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree, it should just be added in the game's description, don't you think? I'll get to it. --MFGreth 18:20, 20 August 2009 (PST) Main page This page still has to be added to the main page. Probably under "Others" --Some other Anonymous 12:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Minecraft Minecraft isn't freeware, only a tiny portion of it is available for free. I really think it should be taken off the freeware list. We could note what's available as freeware and the full package as "freemium". Not that bad, considering we have very few entries on the page under that umbrella. --Dejiko 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Survival single-player (SSP) is free; when you give it a null user/pass, it asks if you wish to "play offline." The game's author, Notch, thinks that most people would play SSP, but ask any Minecraft /v/eteran and they'll tell you "fuck Notch." Maybe anonymous is right, and Minecraft should be on the OSX/PC/Linux pages but not here. --Mozai 23:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well that sounds fair then. I'm not a fan, but I know it has them. --Dejiko 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree that Minecraft and Noitu Love 2 should be moved, since neither of them are free.--MoonMetropolis 02:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Xonotic free fps, deserves addition http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xonotic 03:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Separate Article for Flash Games? I believe that we should place flash games in their own separate article; an article for games that are only available as online flash games and not downloads. This way, the list would be less cluttered and messy. There are far too many flash games to list on here. Games that are available as downloads AND online (Meat Boy, Aether, Tower of Heaven, ect.) can stay, but games that are only available online should be moved to their own article IMO.--MoonMetropolis 23:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Should *that* really be here, and not in the NOPE Horror page? The one between Death Worm and Depict1. Title's the Latin word for fear of demons, excruciatingly detailed gore inflicted upon a little girl, barely a game at all because of the outrageous collision detection. I'm sorry for not referring to it by name, but it's one of few "games" I'd like to forget about, and saying its name makes it harder to do so. I mean...yeah, it's a freeware game, but there's probably a decent amount of younger people browsing this wiki, and they don't need to know about such a gruesome piece of fiction yet. I wondered if it was put there as an April Fools joke, but looking at all the edits done on April 1 showed me it was there before then. I'd kind of like for it to stay in the Scary Horror and Mindfuck page, because (at least in my perspective) it belongs there more than it does in Freeware Games. 19:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It all depends on the quality of the game. If Demonophobia is a decent game, it can stay. If it's amateurish garbage, it should go. I haven't actually played the game, so I don't know.--MoonMetropolis 02:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, since I've had the misfortune of actually trying to play it myself, I can safely tell you it's really not much of a game with entertainment value besides the aforementioned gore and...well, rape. You can't fight anything, at least early on, and you have to figure out everything through excessive amounts of trial and error because of how slow you move (even while running) and how impossible it is to judge whether or not you can avoid something. To give you a few highlights, there's a total red herring room with a trinket that, if removed, triggers a crushing ceiling that cannot be stopped or escaped from; lethal and nonlethal traps that are literally impossible to see, including pitfalls and spikes; a hallway with giant leeches that grab your leg randomly as you try to run past them, and flying sausages that peck your head repeatedly; and another hallway with a giant worm that crushes you if you try to run through the room, bites your head off if you walk and don't crouch at the right time...or was it bite your head off if you run, and crush you if you walk? Anyway, my point is that all the work went into the game's art, and none was put into making it playable. I can't speak for its sequel, Xenophobia, though. - 20:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well it's not really a quality freeware game, it's a quality mindfuck guro sim though. Just remove it from freeware games I'd say. --Bideogemusu 21:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Osada You guys may have heard of Amanita Design, an indie Czech company that specializes in very pretty and artsy point-and-click games (Machinarium, Samorost, Botanicula). Well they have these "game" called Osada, which is a very surreal and eerily addicting "interactive music video". Think it belongs in here, but im terrible at adding shit. http://amanita-design.net/osada/ There's the inbrowser version https://sites.fastspring.com/amanitadesign/instant/osadaofflineversion Offline version (costs $2) :Since the freeware version is flash-only, it should be included on a page for flash games. If anyone could move the flash-only games to their own page, it would be greatly appreciated.--MoonMetropolis 01:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Katawa Shoujo "Removing a game that /v/ hates" Katawa Shoujo was made by /v/; the name "Four Leaf Studios" is a nod to it's origins in 4chan. Stop trying to remove it. --Mozai 12:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Anyone who says "/v/ hates this game" clearly has no idea what they're talking about. Only a small minority of contrarian neckbeards hate this game, and they only hate it because it has "zomg too many werdz" and not enough shit blowing up.--MoonMetropolis 04:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, they hate it because it's anime. Just like 99.9% of todays /v/ does.--Bideogemusu 21:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I find it ironic that /v/ users hate anime, but they go on the most Japanese board in internet history pretty much. hurrr contradictions r funneh. Anyway I agree that its a good game and the whole thing with this reminds me of why /v/ hates mlp to the ends of the earth. Its enjoyed and discussed so much that /v/ is sick of it. Also because they both have a sort of girly/animu way to it. It's all about the masculinity. Good game though, text walls ho! (Cloudman15 12:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) :::No offense, but I think MLP has its own reasons to be hated despite spam. Let's not push that particular topic further. It's good that this is resolved though, the edit wars were pretty ridiculous. --Dejiko 23:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ain't no offense taken, thats just your thing, bro. Just comparing two things that have been poopular lately is all. Like caveman banging rocks together, Krog make comedy, ug.I just find this whole thing funny, albeit it very annoying with seeing that KS screenshot bolted back and forth on the page. Let's hope it stays this way. (Cloudman15 12:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) I looked up the IP addresses from the "people" removing this game. They're from different countries (Ukraine, Estonia, Guatemala, Brazil, Argentina), but the edits themselves have identical typos or English idioms; pretty clear it's someone coming through TOR or another proxy service. The page is now locked against anonymous edits. If you were an anonymous contributing to the page, I apologize for the inconvenience. --Mozai 02:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) League Of Legends Can I add league to this section? It has SOME freeware elements onto it. Also thinking of making an RTS section on this wiki. Mite B. Cool. Also lol @ Mozai, but I think we really should just have a system where only legit users can edit anything, but thats just my opinion for security reasons. (Cloudman15 12:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC)) : League of Legends is more of an MMO Games thing, since there's a persistent state between sessions for accumulating in-game abilities, and interaction with distant players. As more MMOs go free-to-play, they'd technically qualify as 'freeware,' but let's set them apart to make it easier to find non-MMO freeware games. : As "only legit users can edit anything," that's not the wiki way. Seems crazy, but the core idea of a wiki is the little annoyances are worth the extra value from benevolent drive-by edits. The decision to lock this page was not done lightly. --Mozai 13:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah I'm ok with this whole thing, I get what your saying in a nutshell, the only reason I supported locking was stuff like this keeps on happening over and over again. It's just my opinion, but your right about the "wiki way" lol. (Cloudman15 16:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC)) Every link leads to the MMO Games page? Is something broken in my browser, or did someone severely troll up this page? Parabox (talk) 21:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's a bug, actually. I assume it has something to do with the switch to HTML5 that happened a while back, since it started popping up around then. I think actually formatting the links rather than leaving them bare (i.e. Link.) makes it so it doesn't happen. I'll do it if another editor hasn't by the morning (no time tonight). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 05:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 8-Bit Killer Found myself a bit surprised at the sheer lack of love for 8-Bit Killer: (the link WAS here, but the publish button's being a dick and a half at its presence. Google for 8-Bit Killer, it's the first result that pops up) I'd have put it on the page myself, but I'm not familiar with editing tables in a wiki, and decided that I'd rather leave it up to someone who knows what they're doing. 23:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RaiFighter I'll give it a shot and put it up. Never played it, but it seems some of the dev's other stuff is interesting and maybe up here as well. --Dejiko (talk) 23:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I played it. It was pretty well-done. Sadly, I didn't beat it (I am not good at the FPS-an and RTS-an gaems). But it was an enjoyable ride and I'd say deserves being up here. --Dejiko (talk) 18:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) EGGNOGG Might I suggest EGGNOGG? It's a parody of the never-released "fencing" game Nidhogg, but it's basically the exact same thing. It makes for a great party game and has a surprisingly deep level of competitive play. http://www.freeindiegam.es/2013/05/eggnogg-paul-pridham-connor-pridham/ Links Someone should check all those links, many of them don't work anymore. Welcome to your doom! 02:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Goin' through them, there's at least 43 broken links. Many of them are because of websites that changed their URLs without cleaning up after themselves (I'm lookin' at you, tigsource). --Mozai (talk) 21:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC)